Clash of the Agent and the Scientist
by Kasper ze Chemist
Summary: Booth and Brennan have their own battles and bets during a hockey game...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! This is just a little something I came up with in honor of the new hockey season! Let me know what you think.**

Seeley Booth walked into the Jeffersonian with a skip in his step. He was excited, for he held two tickets for the Flyers-Capitals hockey that evening. He just had to find someone to go with. Of the three guys from the office, they all already had plans for the Friday night, which made him wonder if he was the only person that was originally going to go home and enjoy the company of a beer and the soft glow of the television.

That's how he found himself at the Jeffersonian by Brennan's office. He walked in and sat one haunch on her desk. Her head was bent as she was reading something on a piece of paper and looked up at Booth.

"Hey Bones," he greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

"Well I was working under your butt ended up on my papers." He quickly jumped off the desk.

"Sorry about that."

She straightened the papers and replied, "It's okay." She looked up at him. "I assume you're here for a reason."

"Yeah." He took out the two tickets and fanned them in front of her. "A friend of mine gave me two tickets to tonight's hockey game. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

She regarded him for a moment before replying. "Sure, what time?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise that she agreed. "I'll pick you up at six then?"

"Sure."

…

Brennan was on her hands and knees looking under every crevice of her apartment for that damned hat. She looked under the couch and found it, a red cap with the letters "Capitals" emblazoned across the top. She smiled and put it on her head, sticking her ponytail through the back. She stood up and fixed her sweater in just as there was a knock on the apartment door.

When she opened the door, she found Booth standing there in the black and orange colors of the Philadelphia Flyers and a frown.

"What's wrong Booth?"

"You're not going to wear that hat are you?" he asked with a hint of disgust in his voice and pointing a finger at the hat.

"Yes I am, why?"

"You're not a Capitals fan."

"I started to watch hockey when I was with Michael. He had season tickets and we went to the games. I learned a lot about the game and found the science and the finesse of the players to be very interesting. Also it was a good way to put use my knowledge of kinesiology."

"Yeah, sure. You're just a bandwagon fan once you made it to the playoffs last year." He brushed at his shoulder. "But it's okay, we took care of that."

She scoffed. "Excuse me? Says the fan of the team of thugs."

"Thugs? You just want to see your precious pretty boy Ovechkin go down."

"Well Booth, it's a new season so we shall see who wins." Thinking that she won the argument she moved forward to walk out when Booth put his hand up against the doorframe, blockading her in. He moved closer so that their bodies were pressed very close against the wall.

"Oh really Bones, want to make a bet on that?"

She took a deep breath and inhaled his cologne, which sent shivers down her spine. "What kind of bet?" she managed to get out.

"Well if the Flyers win, you have to play one ten round game of truth or dare with me."

"And if the Caps win?" she whispered.

He backed away and smiled. "You get to pick something, but it can wait until later." He gestured to the hallway. "Shall we get going?"

…

After finding a parking spot, they got into the arena and sat in their seats. There was still half an hour until the game started so they grabbed food and sat in their seats. They were behind the home team goal a third of the way up. They were decent seats and they should be for almost a hundred bucks apiece.

Booth took a big bite of his hot dog before turning to Brennan. "So Bones, if you are a Caps fan, who is your favorite player?"

"Well I must say I was a fan of Peter Bondra when he was still playing here. He did a lot for this team." Booth raised his eyebrows, surprised that she actually knew hockey.

"I see. I was always a fan of Olie the Goalie I must say. I mean now he sucks for Tampa Bay, but still he was great in his heyday."

"Yeah," she replied. She picked at the fries that were in container on her lap, but she wasn't really hungry. Her thoughts were still on what happened in her apartment. When Booth had leaned in close, she was almost wishing that he had kissed her. She sighed and thought about his pick of what to do if the Flyers win and then hoped that they lost. She knew that truth of dare did not fare well for her. Then again, she could pick something interesting if the Caps won… but what?

"Here are the Philadelphia Flyers!" shouted the announcer and was followed by a chorus of boos.

"Woo! Go Flyers! Come on!" shouted Booth as he clapped enthusiastically.

"And here are your Washington Capitals!" The arena erupted with cheers and Brennan joined in, clapping her hands and whistling. Booth looked at her with a smug look as he pointed to the goalie.

"Hey Bones, where's Theodore?" She scanned the ice looking for the sweater number 60, but couldn't find it. She gulped and he smiled again. "Ha you're without your number one goalie tonight! What a sure fire way for the Flyers to win tonight. Brent Johnson, what a joke."

After the national anthem and the drop of the puck, they settled in their seats. Booth had gotten two beers, and handed one to her. "You get the next round though."

The Caps rushed down the ice and scored on a three on two with Ovechkin scoring easily on a pass from Backstrom. Brennan stood and clapped with the rest of the crowd and smiled as she saw Booth fuming in the seat beside her. The puck dropped again and the Flyers had it deep in the zone, only for Boyd Gordon to break up a pass and score on a breakaway.

"Ha take that Booth!" she shouted happily. Booth kicked the seat in front of him and rested his head on his fist.

"I need another beer." Booth got up and went to the concourse, leaving Brennan behind. She watched his figure as he retreated away and couldn't help but notice how good he looked in the jersey…

He returned five minutes later with two beers that he kept under his chair. Brennan took the hint and didn't ask for one, instead turning her attention back to the game.

The first period ended and Brennan took the chance to get another beer. The lines were long, but she didn't think that she could spend twenty minutes with a pouting Booth.

The line moved slowly and Brennan was starting to get agitated. Finally they opened more registers and the line started moving. She was looking at the menu, thinking of what the get to snack on when she felt someone pinch her butt. She turned around appalled only to find a woman behind her.

"It was him," she said quickly, pointing to a man retreating through the crowd. He was wearing a Flyers jersey, but she couldn't make out the name. She just shook her head and decided not to chase after him.

She got her food and drink and returned to her seat. Booth was sitting up, no longer sporting a frown.

"Why are you so happy now?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh I was watching the cute little kids play at the intermission."

She glared at him before returning her attention to center ice for the start of the second period.

…

The second period was uneventful and Brennan was starting to get anxious. While her team still had the two-goal lead, they started giving up a lot of chances and Booth was starting to get jumpy. She was also feeling some of the alcohol and was beginning to get tired.

Booth looked over to see her leaning on her hand. "You okay Bones?" he asked concerned.

She sat up straight in her chair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Okay."

The third period started with a bang as a Flyer player laid out Ovechkin in open ice, sending him flying through the neutral zone.

Brennan stood up in anger with thousands of other fans, screaming for a penalty. Booth on the other hand was cheering that the player got checked.

"Don't cheer for that!" she shouted as she gave him a light push.

Booth smiled. "All is fair in love and war Bones."

She glared at him, but remained standing with the rest of the fans as Ovechkin stood and skated to the bench. "Someone should knock out that Carter."

After play resumed, Brennan got her wish Donald Brashear the enforcer lined up Jeff Carter for a big hit and started a fight. All the fans stood now cheering on their respective team. Each man got in a few punches and the refs broke up the fight before it turned worse. The agitation brought new life to the crowd and all fans remained standing.

The Flyers scored a quick goal soon after, bringing them closer with a lot of time remaining. Brennan was getting nervous when most of the play was in the Capitals defensive zone and they couldn't clear the puck.

With five minutes left in the game, Ovechkin got a breakaway that failed raising a hail of groans from the crowd. As the clock winded down Booth smiled and turned to Bones.

"Looks like it's sudden death hockey Bones." She glared at him again.

"You know what Booth, I hope Biron chokes and sucks the rest of the season."

"Oh really, says the one riding your back up goalie. Yeah, we'll see who is better."

"We have real talent Booth, therefore we will prevail."

"We shall see. Though I hope I don't miss anything important as I think of what to ask you when we play truth or dare."

She shoved him again and this time he fell into his seat. He reached for her hand, using it to pull himself up. Even after he stood he didn't let go. Brennan looked down as if her hand was on fire and Booth quickly pulled away.

"Sorry Bones," he mumbled apologetically.

The overtime period started and the Flyers charged down the ice and set up deep in the zone. The point man fired a slapshot on net, which deflected off the wingers skate and in. Booth jumped up and started cheering, but Brennan was screaming for a replay.

"What are you talking about Bones?!" shouted Booth as he pointed to the ice. "That was a goal!"

"Are you kidding me Booth? He kicked the puck in."

"Well that sure as hell didn't look like a distinct kicking motion to me."

"Um yeah it is Booth." She mimicked the movement of the players skate as the replays continued on the big screen and the call went upstairs for review.

"It's not like that Bones." He showed how the player more turned his skate to hit the puck. "He just turned his skate in the process of moving away from the net. It was just a freak accident."

"Oh please Booth, you have got to be kidding me. If this happened at the other end of the ice you'd be shouting the same thing that I was."

"I highly doubt that Bones."

"Oh please Booth, this comes from the guy that's never wrong when it comes to his views on things."

"Excuse me?" He laughed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not Booth. If this happened to you, you would be screaming that everyone else is stupid for not thinking so."

"Oh really Bones, is that how you think?" Booth was now facing her so that they were toe-toe.

"Yeah Booth, because I think the truth." She clenched her jaw as she stared at him, nearly daring him to say something else.

The crowd erupted into a chorus of boos as the ref pointed to center ice signaling the goal and the end of the game, with the Flyers taking one in overtime.

They walked with the crowd as everyone left the arena. As they approached the parking garage, Booth stumbled on a rock and looked at Brennan.

"Bones, I don't think I can drive just yet. Can you?"

"No, I don't think so either." In reality she was perfectly fine but she didn't want the night to end. It was the most fun she had had in a long time. "The Capitol building isn't that far from here. Want to take a walk there?"

Booth shrugged. "Sure, and then we can play truth or dare," he replied with the most charmful of charm smiles.

**To study for a major organic chemistry exam that I know I am going to fail or to continue, for that is the question...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I think that this is kind of lame, but I wanted to get this over with. It's riddled with mistakes, but I hope you can overlook them. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2

Their walk to the Capitol building was made in silence. A few times Brennan looked over to Booth to see that he was looking straight ahead, his jaw moving in thought. She rolled her eyes; he was probably thinking about truth or dare. She sighed as she wondered what was in store for her.

They arrived at the Lincoln Memorial and sat on the steps. Booth laughed.

"You know Bones, remind me to come here when I haven't had a few beers."

Brennan laughed. "Very funny Booth." She leaned back against the steps and looked forward. "So I suppose we should get this over with."

"Get what over with?" He sat forward and faced her. "Oh yeah, that." He smiled. "The lady can go first though."

"I'm not ready yet though…"

"It's okay Bones, I have all night."

She sighed and leaned back to stare at the sky. What could she possibly ask him? Her expression of thought turned into a smirk. "Okay, when I got up earlier to get some food, someone in a Flyers jersey pinched my butt. Was that person you Booth?"

He started laughing. "Yes. I thought that I could disappear within the throngs of the crowd but they all decided that their seats were in the section in front of me so I guess you caught me. Sorry."

"It's okay, I thought it was you the whole time anyway."

"Jeez, thanks for making me out to be a pervert Bones." She just shrugged in reply. "Oh well, my turn." He furrowed his brow in deep thought.

"Oh, I got one. When you had set up that whole mistletoe kiss, you were so glad that you finally had a reason to kiss me, right?"

"Well, I must admit that occasionally I thought about it. You are a man that seems to do very well in the category of women so I suppose that yes, I may have been happy to find an excuse to kiss you."

"Was it like kissing your brother?" he asked, seriously intrigued.

She thought about the reaction she had to the kiss and her subsequent bath that night. No, it certainly wasn't like kissing Russ at all. "No, it wasn't. Wait, you had two in a row!"

He shrugged. "Oops? Go ahead, you can have two in a row."

"Fine then." She had to think of something to do, granted she never played the game before. "I dare you to call Sweets and ask him to give you pointers for getting women."

"What, Bones, no!" He shook his head forcefully. "I have a reputation to upkeep and that childish therapist will certainly have something to say about it."

"But I dared you, you have to do it."

He groaned as he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. He scrolled down to Sweets and pressed send. He then put the phone on speaker.

"Agent Booth," said the voice of the young man on the other line. "What can I do for you at this late hour?" The line was laced in sarcasm.

"Yeah Sweets. I need some help with a girl. I'm hoping that you could give a few pointers to you know, help me get her to come home with me."

There was the sound of shuffling and Sweets cleared his throat. "You want me to help you?" he asked disbelievingly. "What did you lose a bet or something?"

Booth groaned and glared at Brennan. "Look Sweets, can you help me?"

"Sure, sure. What's the girl like?"

"Well she's beautiful and absolutely stunning. I met her a few years ago. I mean at first she didn't like me, and I didn't like her but over time I think we got to know each other a lot." He stared at Brennan and they made eye contact.

"I see," replied Sweets. "Are you sure she's into you though?"

"Yeah I think she is. I mean we spend so much time together. We eat dinner together a lo, usually it's at this diner, but there was this one time that she cooked for me and it was the best food I've ever eaten in my life."

Brennan had heard enough. She quickly leaned over and grabbed the phone so that she could slam it shut.

"What the hell was that Booth?" she asked angrily.

"What? That was what you dared me to do. I called Sweets to get information on how to get a girl to like me."

"Yeah, and that girl is me Booth." She stood up

"Yeah Bones, so?" He stood on a step lower than her so that they were eye to eye. "And we're playing _truth_ or dare."

She had no reply. In fact she felt the same way. After the game she thought about it and realized that things between them had changed. That she enjoyed his company and when he wasn't there, she did feel like there was something missing.

"I'm sorry, I guess that I just, I don't know." He reached a finger under her chin and tilted her chin.

"Hey, it's okay. Besides I think it's my turn."

She tipped her head. "What are you going to do now?"

"I dare you to dance with me." He extended his hand to her, which she took and he pulled her close to him. His arm was wrapped around her waist and they moved together to the beat of the city. After a few minutes, she laid her head on his chest.

Suddenly to his surprise, she pulled away. She took his face into her hands. "I dare you to kiss me."

He smiled and shook his head. "No."

She got worried; maybe she had him all wrong. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to dare me. I'll do it myself." With that he flipped the hat on his head around and kissed her.


End file.
